May and Drew in Snowpoint City
by Lord Arceus 6
Summary: Two coordinators meet again in Sinnoh's city of snow. Maybe more than just the Grand Festival drew them here...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Revised)

Hello to anyone who has decided to read this story. This is my first story on this site and am hoping to update weekly at least. If I don't I will probably have some sort of excuse formulated. Hopefully it won't come to that. Anyway. Enjoy!

Drew Hayden woke up in the Snowpoint City Pokemon Centre. Where he awoke almost always surprised him and today was no exception. Drew was delighted to see the snow building on its previous layer outside while his belongings lay on a simple chair surrounded by the bright white painted walls. It reminded him of a snow lodge and after surveying his environment he felt content. His journey through the grand Sinnoh region was almost over as Drew had managed to collect the five ribbons necessary to enter the Grand Festival. He sunk into the luscious, soft bed satisfied, as he remembered winning his ribbons and a certain female coordinator that Drew had met over 1 year ago. Surprised and slightly annoyed at himself for thinking about that he frowned and rolled over. His eyes floated over to where his ribbon case was placed the night before on the wooden bedside table. Drew wasn't surprised when it wasn't there. His Roserade admired them during the night when she thought he wouldn't know. He got up and walked over to the bathroom where Roserade was sleeping peacefully. She didn't appear to have the case which began to worry Drew. His ribbons had never gone missing before. And what a time too, right before the Grand Festival he thought as he began looking through his short list of possessions. "Rose?" Roserade inquired from the doorway rubbing her eyes with her roses. Drew's mildly panicked searching had woken her up. He turned to her quickly. Roserade was amazed at the look on her trainer's face. The usual arrogant smirk was gone and was replaced with a anxious, almost pleading look. "Roserade, did you move my ribbon case?" Drew asked.

"Rose rade," she replied shaking her head defensively. After searching every square centimetre of the room Drew shot off to report it missing to Nurse Joy.

He sprinted through the seemingly endless corridors and leapt down the stairs. After arriving in the lobby he made a beeline for the front desk. Ignoring the strange looks people were giving him he spoke to Joy. She was also slightly weirded out by Drew but listened to his story. "And the Grand Festival is in a week so I need those ribbons returned as soon as possible!" He yelled at her.

"Okay Drew, don't worry about it. We'll put up posters and ask other people if they've seen it," Nurse Joy replied soothingly in an attempt to calm the green-haired coordinator down. "Thanks," Drew said, trying to reassure himself. Without those ribbons he couldn't enter the grand festival which he had worked so hard towards over the course of his journey. It would all be for nothing. He turned around only to be knocked to the floor. Drew got up quickly and kept walking, totally engrossed with his predicament. It would take a miracle to shift his mind off his missing ribbon case.

As Drew left May's line of view she wondered what was wrong with him. He hadn't bothered to insult or notice her after May ran him over. She asked Nurse Joy to look after her Pokemon and May took one of the countless plastic seats to collect her previously clear thoughts. Drew must have been worried if he was leaving the Pokemon Centre with little more than his boxers on.

Drew had wandered aimlessly in the snow for hours, gathering many strange looks from rugged up pedestrians. Eventually he wounded up in front of the Snowpoint City temple where two ace trainers stood guard. How their eyes widened when Drew stumbled by them, still unaware of his current scenario. Drew's pale complexion had started to develop a blue tinge, years of experience from the ace trainers told them this had to be treated as soon as possible. Immediately they moved to him and dragged him into the warmth of the forbidden temple. Rules didn't apply when someone is on deaths door.

"Drew! Drew!" A shrill voice cut through the afternoon air like a knife. The stone temple ahead rose magnificently over the numerous pine trees that weaved through the village like Sneasel. May moved as quickly as she could carrying a spare blanket and parka all the while trying not to trip over her own feet. "Drew! Drew! Where are you?!" She repeated frantically. May passed the Snowpoint temple and glanced into a chilling scene. Drew was shaking violently next to a bright warming fire. An Ace trainer was feeding him soup while trying to get that horrible tinge of deathly blue off his skin. "I found you!" The tending trainer stopped and spotted May. She shuffled into the hallowed building and wrapped Drew in a blanket. She rubbed his arms and shoulders rapidly while the heat of the fire almost overwhelmed her. Drew's eyes slowly opened to the face of an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Welcome to the second instalment of this story. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I apologise for any spelling mistakes in the past and in advance for the future. Also I made a mistake with mixing up badges and ribbons. Sorry about that. Anyway let's continue with the Contest-shipping tale.

Drew's eyes slowly opened to the face of the face of an angel. Her sapphire eyes sparkled brightly in the flame light and she had soft, beautiful brown hair that flowed like waves onto his body. Her hands were soft like a Jigglypuff and she had a distressed look on her face. Drew blinked his eyes over and over again as if his was dreaming. The angel retreated slightly as he had awoke but Drew had a strange craving for the mysterious figure and didn't want her to leave. He crawled closer to her but suddenly snapped back into his senses and took in his strange scenario. Clothing: Boxers and blanket. People: A teenage girl and a boy nearby in winter clothes. Scenery: Stone walls and snowy conditions outside. A bonfire raged violently in the centre of the freezing room. How did he get here? He couldn't remember the past 10 hours. This was not good. "Drew? Are you ok? Here take this parka. What were you doing? What's wrong? Why are you here?" The person in question closed his eyes and clutched his head in pain. The voice seemed too quick. Too loud. Too familiar. Arceus help me, he pleaded silently. He cringed at the thoughts that he had when he woke up. "Slow down. He is lucky to be alive. I must say he has an incredible resistance to cold but Drew was lucky you came when you did miss...?" The boy said slowly as to not to cause Drew any more headaches. It didn't work. "It's May Mister. Thanks for helping him." Out of all the people in this world. It had to be May. She couldn't read his mind at least. Too embarrassing for him to comprehend. "I am awake. What happened?" Drew squeaked quietly. "You were wandering around in the cold with only your, ahem, underpants. Me and my partner carried you inside the temple. He is currently out looking for help. Drew, you were about to die when May came looking for you with a blanket and a snow coat. She saved your life but why you went out without proper clothing is beyond me." Drew was surprised at this turn of events as usually he rescued clumsy and naive May. He then remembered the something that drove him away from the warmth of the Pokemon centre. Instinctively he searched with his eyes every section of the floor in the stony room. "What is it?" May inquired. Drew was looking very strange at the moment. "My case. With the ribbons in it. Have you seen it?"

10 hours ago

May tripped over a ribbon case on the Pokemon centre floor. Why someone would leave it there she had no clue. May bent down and picked it up while scanning the few trainers in the seats trying to identify the owner. She gave up and placed it next to hers. May sat down twenty seconds later in a plastic chair, pondering the green headed coordinator that had left. She soon lost her train of thought and left to settle into her room with her Pokemon fully healed. May was then sort of bored. What kind of city doesn't have shops? Or new foods? Snowpoint City did however, have lots of snow. May hadn't grown up with snow and she was mesmerised by it every time. May thought she and her Pokemon deserved a reward so May ran outside and released them to play in the Winter landscape. Blaziken, Vensaur, Beautifly, Skitty and Wartortle appeared and immediately scattered to enjoy themselves. Glittering on the ground. Falling from the sky. Covering the surroundings. The only thing better than snow is food, May decided. It is so... pretty. Just like. Like. Like Drew. Drew. He must be freezing to death in his boxers! She cursed her stupid brain and ran inside. Her Pokemon watched confused but opted out of the situation. They trusted May to come back. At some stage. May gathered the Mareep wool blankets off the bed and grabbed a spare snow coat she had in case of emergencies. She tripped down the stairs and rolled out of the corridors but kept moving to help Drew. Despite Snowpoint City's ice removers the snow had built up during her short stay and although it wasn't as bad as the Acuity Lakefront, running was near impossible. Biking was out of the question so May was forced to only a speed walk to... To where ever he was.

9 Hours Later in the Snowpoint Temple

"Your ribbon case you say?" May asked. Drew nodded. "Haven't a clue." He groaned loudly and the sound filled the room and echoed numerous times. "Why, why, why!?" Drew grabbed the soft parka and left the stone cold temple. "You better go follow him." The ace trainer suggested. "Calm Drew down. Get him to stop worrying. Drew's condition seems fine now but keep watching him in case." He continued. May sighed and exited through the front entrance. Distracting Drew was going to be no easy task. If only she knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hello again. I'm still setting up the storyline and the plot but don't worry. Warning- This chapter is kinda short.

Drew trudged through the snow aimlessly, his mind preoccupied with his missing case and his feelings for May. The two fought for dominance as the top priority but the ribbons were fighting a losing battle. Drew then thought about his predicament. Why do I have these feelings? They seem to be attached those beautiful blue sapphires in the middle of her eyes and her amazingly brown, soft hair and her bubbly personality... Drew. You're raving. Get ahold of your self. He decided to shift his attention. This mindset is why you almost died Drew told himself. Focus on the path. He noted the small details such as the large trees with Snover resting unaware of the world's problems. The afternoon sun refracted off the fresh snow that littered the ground and Drew tried to embrace the peaceful landscape. He tried. He tried so desperately hard! Arceus why have you cursed me like this! Drew wondered. "Drew! I'm here to help by distracting you!" He heard May shout. 'You're going to pay in 90 years Arceus' he silently fumed. Drew turned around to face his problem head on. He waited for May to catch up. "Still following in my footsteps July." He got some satisfaction from watching her face turn red but then again that didn't work as Drew almost lost himself in her pretty blue eyes. "It's May! MAY! Got it! I'm not repeating it again Grass head!" She yelled into his face.

"If you say so March." Drew remarked and decided to walk away. This wasn't helping him as his ribbon case was the priority. Not some girl. Why is May attracting all my attention? Is May attractive to me? How much do I care about May? Drew was disappointed to discover that all lay unanswered. Except maybe the second.

May followed the footsteps left by Drew still fresh in the glistening snow carefully stepping in each one with the appropriate foot. She thought about how to distract Drew. There was a lake they could visit or they could play in the snow with their Pokemon. Hold on a second. The tracks just took a right. She spotted a green haired boy in the distance. Better grab has attention. "Drew! I'm here to help by distracting you." May began a slow jog to reach him. Why leave him waiting for me she reasoned. "Still following in my footsteps July" Drew remarked. July. July! What a stupid idiot! I almost forgot how annoying he is. She looks at his face. Why is he looking at me like that? His green eyes shine in the sunlight like emeralds but that doesn't take away from my anger. "It's May! MAY! Got it! I'm not repeating it again Grass head!" she explained loudly into his face. That ought to shut him up like it does with other people that mess with me. "If you say so March." He replied and began walked away. I felt so angry at that green haired freak. But at least his mind isn't on his ribbons anymore May thought as she followed her friend. "Hey Drew. Wanna check out Lake Acuity? We can play in the snow!" She asked excitedly. Maybe the lake will cheer him up. Drew sighed. Or not. "Fine. It might help a bit." He replied. Jeez he seems so detached and upset. May grabbed Drew's hand. She felt a tingle at his touch and May felt Drew hesitate. He felt so comforting and warm. She pulled him along with a grin on her face. This is going to be so much fun...

Next the chapter will involve more words. Probably.


End file.
